


Harry Otter

by panda_of_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus!Harry, Crying Draco, M/M, Otters, sad!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_of_death/pseuds/panda_of_death
Summary: Harry managed to achieve his animagus form and was about to go back to the castle when he sees something near the lake...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Drarry fanfic and very first fanfiction on this website (though I only ever posted one other and it was Shikanaru)  
> So sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything.  
> I already started 2 other Drarry fanfics but they're longer and I'm not as inspired for them :p  
> Anyways!  
> I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review what you think about it when you're done, I'd love to know what y'all think.
> 
> edit: well would you look at that!! I finally fucking fixed the paragraph problem XD also corrected a few things I saw as I was doing that. There might still be some errors though so... sorry ^^ enjoy babus  
> Also OMG!! THANKS FOR SO MANY KUDOS

Harry was ecstatic. He was also a little bit miffed. He had finally achieved his animagus form, he was so happy to finally be able to roam free and run wild without anyone judging him. He did like his animal form but he had to admit that he did not think he would be that.

 

He was expecting to become maybe a dog or even a stag or something… not an otter. He was still in his animal form (he had been studying all year and decided to do it on Hogwarts grounds in the middle of the night so as to not get caught) and just walking around testing the waters, checking how his new body worked and learning to use it at its best performance.

 

He was just trudging back to the forest to change back when he saw some movement in his peripheral vision. He stopped and looked around trying to figure out if he was in any danger from maybe some sort of predator or maybe someone that could find him.

 

As he didn’t see anything he advanced cautiously towards the place he saw movement. He couldn’t see anything at first but as he was about to leave he realized someone was sitting at the base of a tree, he hadn’t seen them at first because of the black robes in the dark.

 

Though he was pretty sure he recognized the mop of hair that seemed to be lighting up the place with the light of the moon bouncing off of it. It was none other than Draco Malfoy!

 

Harry got closer, trying to see what the blond was doing, thinking he was probably doing some Death Eater thing. As he got closer towards Malfoy and towards the lake, which is where he was sitting, Harry started hearing weird noises that sounded a bit like choked sobs.

 

Soon enough Harry was silently crawling around the tree to see that Malfoy had his knees up, his arms around them and his head resting on his arms as if he was crying. Another sob sounded from the blond ‘Wait… Malfoy is crying? What’s that about, I thought he was living the perfect life with his mommy and daddy and his friends and good grades. Why would he be crying as if someone told him he was about to die??’

 

A voice cut through his musings as Draco started crying to himself “Why the fuck would he do that, I thought he loved me! I’m his son dammit, he can’t force me to do something I don’t want, he should support me in my decisions! Not slap me and yell at me to ‘better change my mind soon or the Dark Lord won’t be happy!’ I don’t care if the Dark Lord isn’t happy! As long as I stay here he can’t do shit to me. Seriously! Why the fuck did they think I was gonna join them anyway, my father might follow that stupid half-blood and kiss his fucking ass, but I’m not like him, I’ve got dignity and a mind of my own.”

 

There was a pause in which Harry started thinking ‘What?? Is he saying that he refused to take the Dark Mark? Is he crazy?! He’s gonna get himself killed!’ The silence was broken once again by Draco.

 

“I just wish mother would run away already. She’s been talking about it for months, but she loves father too much. But I want her to be safe, I don’t want to hear that she was killed because of me, I don’t want father to say that it was all my fault, because I made that snake mad.” The sobs were back. Harry cautiously took a step forward.

 

‘So he’s a good guy then? I wonder if he’s gonna try to join the light side. I guess I wouldn’t mind, or at least as long as he’s not a dick to me like always’ Before he knew it Harry was next to Draco’s leg, though the Slytherin had yet to see him. ‘What am I doing? Should I, Should I try to comfort him… I mean, it’s not like he knows it’s me, to him I’ll just look like an otter… Though I guess that could be a bit strange but it’s not like he’s in the right state of mind to realize there probably aren’t any otters living around here… Welp, let’s give it a try’

 

Harry stepped so he could be in front of Draco and placed his hand on his leg, so the boy could see him from between his legs. That had the desired effect as the blond boy looked up, surprise written all over his face ‘First time he shows his emotions so openly… I guess it makes sense since no one is around, well except from me obviously. He’s kinda cute when he’s not sneering or angry… I mean I always kinda realize that he was cute, mostly since he decided to let his hair down, and when he smirks.. It is kinda cute too’ Harry looked at Draco, who was coming out of his surprise and adorning an expression that Harry didn’t think he’d ever see. Draco was smiling. He was looking at the little otter and actually smiling, not smirking ‘Well that looks much better, he’s got a beautiful smile.’

 

“Hey you, what are you doing here, I didn’t know there were otters around here. Aren’t you a little cutie.” If Harry could blush, he would.

 

‘Who would have thought that Malfoy was someone that baby-talked to animals?? Not that I’m complaining, it’s pretty funny, not to mention adorable… Who would’ve thought that I would call Draco adorable… and call him Draco apparently’.

 

Draco extended his hand slowly, trying not to scare the little animal away but wanting to see if he could maybe touch the little thing. ‘Well he is the one touching my leg with his tiny little paw. Oh my god he’s so adorable!!’ Draco thought.

 

Harry only hesitated for a second before he stuck his paw out to touch Draco’s outstretched one. ‘Aaawwwwww!! he’s giving me his paw! That’s so adorable!’ “Hey little guy, did you come here to comfort me” Draco sniffed and wiped the remaining tears off of his face “well I guess it worked since I’m not crying anymore” he let out a chuckle and held Harry’s paw in his own.

 

Harry stepped forward on his hind legs, struggling a little but not wanting to let go of Draco’s hand. Malfoy saw this and took it as an invitation from the otter to stroke his tiny little head. As he was caressing the side of his face, Harry lifted his arms like a baby asking to be picked up. Draco complied and took the little thing in his arms and laying him on his lap so that his back was against his legs.

 

“Aw, look at you, you’re so adorable” Harry blushed internally even though he knew that Draco was technically not talking about him but about a little mammal in his lap, but he couldn’t help it when Draco was looking right at him. Draco laughed “oh my god, it looks like you have big round glasses on you with those markings. You kinda make me think of that boy in my year, I’m sure you would love him, he’s so nice. Your markings kinda make me think of him with his big glasses, and that little white spot on your forehead could be his scar.” Malfoy said chuckling.

 

Harry tried not to let his eyes widen. First of all Draco was comparing his animagus form with… well with him! And second of all ‘Did he just say I was nice? I thought he probably thought I was the most annoying git he knew!’

 

Malfoy laughed all of a sudden and seemed to have a hard time to get himself under control again “oh, oh can I give you a name? I have like the best idea!” Draco started laughing again as the otter looked at him curiously and a little bit scared. “Well first of all you should know that this guy you make me think of is called Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, perfect golden boy.. Or, well, just Harry Potter… So I thought I could call you Harry Otter” And Draco was gone again, laughing so hard he almost dropped the poor little thing in his arms.

 

Harry was not impressed.

 

‘Wow. And I thought the Weasleys gave terrible nickname. I better not tell them about my animagus or they might just call me that for the next few weeks... Geez, he’s really finding this hilarious, I’ve never seen him laugh this hard’

 

As Draco looked through his tear filled eyes he could’ve sworn that the otter looked amused and it looked like it was smiling. ‘Weird... but so cute’

 

“You really should meet him though, Harry I mean, I’m sure he would love you and you would totally love him. I mean what is there not to love?” Harry was gobsmacked, he almost let his jaw drop.

 

‘WHAT?! Did he just say that there was nothing not to love about me?! Malfoy said that?! Is hell freezing over?? What’s happening?!’ needless to say that Harry was in a state of shock.

 

Draco looked as the otters eyes widened slightly and it sat a little bit stiffer than before. ‘what’s happening? Why does it looked like the otter is about to have a meltdown... wait a second, since when do otters live at Hogwarts? I think I would have seen one before if that was the case. And this one seems to be very friendly, I don’t think an otter would have just come up to me like that normally... Oh no no no no no, please don’t tell me this is what I think it is’ Draco thought desperately. ‘No no no, this can’t be an animagus, what if it’s a student, this would ruin my reputation. Oh my god I also basically said that I had a crush on Harry too !!!! Shiiiiiiit! This is bad!’

 

Draco decided that he should probably take care of the problem right now. “Hey, whoever you are!” That snapped Harry out of his shock, though he stiffened even more ‘Shit!’ “Yeah I know you’re an animagus, I’m gonna make a deal with you. I’m guessing you’re unregistered, am I right?” Harry nodded “Good, so I’m guessing you don’t want anyone to know?” He nodded again.

 

“Okay, so that’s the deal : I won’t tell anyone you’re an animagus and you don’t talk to anyone about anything I did or said, capish?” ‘Although I don’t even know who he is, so that's kind of an empty threat... Let's hope they don't relize that’ Draco thought.

 

The otter nodded again. ‘Shit. Well this is awkward. But what should I do? I don’t want to go back to arguing with him, this Draco is so much better, I want to see him again’ Harry thought then he got an idea, probably a terrible one knowing him.

 

He crept forward slowly, he was still on Draco’s lap, Malfoy didn’t seem to realize that. And he quickly shot his head forward to press his nose against Draco’s in an obvious show of affection. He would have kissed him but that would have been slightly weird.

 

Draco looked quite shocked ”Was.. did you... was that a kiss??” The otter gave a small shy nod “okay, now you really need to transform back in your human form, I don’t know if you realize, but it’s difficult to react when it’s an otter kissing me.”

 

Harry hesitated a little before concentrating and going back to his human form on Draco’s lap. Luckily, and as Harry had hoped, he transformed back fully clothed ... And on the other boy’s lap.

Draco just gaped ‘I’m dreaming. This is a dream and I’m going to wake up soon’ He pinched himself but didn’t wake up.

 

Harry saw that and chuckled, albeit a little shyly, he still wasn’t sure how Draco would react. It didn’t take very long until he got his answer.

 

“What the fuck Potter! What’s wrong with you?!”

 

“A lot of things, though according to you everything about me is to love so...” Harry smirked when Draco started blushing furiously.

 

“That’s... I mean... That’s not ... it wasn’t a compliment !” Draco ended, flustered.

 

“Yeah sure, whatever you say Draco baby.” Harry teased and blushed.

 

“What.. What are you saying Potter, shut up!” Draco wasn’t sure what to think, was Harry serious or was he just mocking him ‘I mean he DID kiss me when he was an otter. It also kind of looks like he is blushing.. But it sounds as if he was making fun of me’

 

Harry, seeing that Draco seemed lost in thought, lent forward and kissed the other’s lips softly. There was no response at first as Malfoy was too shocked to do anything.

 

‘Well I guess that answers my question then’ Draco thought as he started to kiss Harry back softly at first. Although the kiss grew more passionate as the night wore on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!!! Don't forget to tell me what you think of it, anything you have to say. I accept criticism as long as you explain what you didn't like and why ;p


End file.
